Swapped Leaguer
by Syzygyart
Summary: Granny Goodness gets a chance to live the life of the Amazon Princess Diana.


p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;"span style="line-height: 12px;"Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics works. All characters and setting are owned by DC Comics. This is just for fun and entertainment./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;"Swapped Leaguer/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"On Apokolips, Diana Prince, aka Wonder Woman, is trying her best to fight off Granny Goodness. The New God has been a problem for her ever since she spent her heroic career with the Justice League. Since then, Granny has sent her furies after her, hoping to best the amazon with the training and physical abilities they've gained. Every encounter ended up being in the Justice League's favor. For some reason, their positive heroism is able to overcome the problems and situations present. All of this infuriates the New Gods, wishing to dispose of their foes for good. Granny sees Wonder Woman as a potential person she needs on her side. So instead of constantly fighting her, she wishes to make the heroine join her by force./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Even now, they are engaging in combat. Both woman are superhumanly strong and willing to fight for their own goals. As Granny's furies fall before the might of Diana, she will have to resort to facing Diana on her own. If she succeeds, then she might turn Wonder Woman into her personal slave in the name of her master. Wielding a spear-like object, Granny charges at the amazon with the intent on defeating her. Wonder Woman tries to block every attack sent her way. Their strength and skill becomes present to the point of Diana's training overpowering Granny Goodness. The two continue fighting each other, knowing that they both have developed superhuman capabilities. Blows and strikes are traded as they refuse to let themselves get worn down./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Granny knows that she might lose if the other Leaguers get involved, which is why her plan must happen before they arrive to aid Wonder Woman. As they are fighting, they are sent into different places around Apokolips. Their strength and durability appears to be protecting them throughout the struggle./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Crashing into a strange room, Granny hopes to extract the amazon's power before she defeats her. As she makes her way towards the machine, Wonder Woman comes in and charges at her again. Together, they hit the machine which is supposed to drain them of their energy. Unfortunately, the circuitry goes haywire, causing the two to share an electroshock of energy and a blast that releases smoke in the area. After a while, the electricity stops spreading out. The two women have really damaged the room they were in. "I've finally got you" says a strange voice. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"As the smoke clears, only one of the woman stands. It is Wonder Woman, standing confidently with her hands to her hips. She has bested the New God and is now embracing her victory. Or so it seems. Her smile soon turns into shock at seeing Granny Goodness lie unconscious on the floor. "Wait a minute, that's my body" says the amazon. Confused as to what just happened, Granny looks at her hands, realizing that they are not her own. They are skinny, slender, and younger. "To think something like this would happen."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"As she looks over to her unconscious self, she hears something through a telepathic wavelength. It is Martian Manhunter. "All League members must retreat and head back to Headquarters. We need to gather our resources for the coming war." So this is how they communicate, she thought, it is very strange. Desiring to get back into her own body and wake the furies, Granny realizes something. She is now the Amazon, and with her powers and connections, different possibilities are open to her./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Possessing Wonder Woman's form, Granny admires her much younger physique and beauty. Although she planned on enslaving Wonder Woman, being the female warrior would prove a beneficial feat as well. After all, the island that Wonder Woman came from houses many amazons, waiting to be brought under her control. Even the gods would see to helping her in her goals just by impersonating the warrior woman. Now this is an idea. This is a great chance to ensure she can serve Darkseid from behind the scenes./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Looking back at her old form, she regrets having to leave it behind, just before acknowledging that she can now progress her future plans further behind the face of a heroine figure. Even her teammates will be used to fulfill her own needs. "So long Amazon. With your form at my disposal, I can achieve even greater things than before." Grinning, Granny flies off towards Wonder Woman's heroic partners who prepare to leave. Now as one of them, Granny plots her mischief and future plans./p 


End file.
